Army for the Defence of the Islamic Revolution
The Army for the Defence of the Islamic Revolution is a government paramilitary in Muzaffaridistan that operates separately from the regular armed forces, with its primary role being to protect the government from both internal and external threats. History Write the first section of your page here. Organisation and structure *Army Corps **Armoured Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Assault Infantry Brigade *Army Corps **Mechanised Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Armoured Brigade *Army Corps **Armoured Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Armoured Brigade *Army Corps **Assault Pioneer Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Armoured Brigade *Army Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Artillery Division *Army Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Artillery Division *Army Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Artillery Brigade *Army Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *Army Corps **Infantry Division **Infantry Division **Infantry Division *Special Forces Brigade *Special Forces Brigade *Parachute Brigade The majority of ADIR units are lightly manned, with most divisions being brigade sized and most brigades being the size of battalions. Alam Force The Alam Force (named after the ensign of Husayn ibn Ali in the Battle of Karbala) is the elite special forces unit of the ADIR primarily tasked with executing operations outside of Muzaffaridistan. It is currently led by Major General Javed Farrokhrani. Radeef The Radeef (Radeef Moghavemat-ye Eslami; "Islamic Resistance Reserve Army" or "Islamic Resistance Auxiliary Force") is a reserve paramilitary under the command of the ADIR. The Radeef has 85,425 full-time staff, with an additional 569,500 on active reserve that can be rapidly called up for service. At full strength, it numbers some 10,631,000 men. The Radeef is organised into 702 regionally commanded battalions of around 300-350 each, themselves divided into three or four subunits. Senior commanders Ranks Uniforms The ADIR uses a wide range of different camouflage patterns. Common examples are a green copy of the US M1942 spot pattern, as well as copies of the US M81 woodland camouflage pattern. Additionally, there are also a variety of vertical brushstroke camouflage designs, with the standard version having black, reddish brown, and olive green brush strokes on a khaki or tan background. A rare pattern is a puzzle spot type with two tones of dark green splotches on a grey-green background. Certain special operations units use leaf or ERDL pattern variations with turquoise or tan, green, and black colouration, as well as imitations of the US tricolour desert camouflage pattern. Commandos also have copies of the US six-colour "chocolate chip" desert pattern camouflage. Radeef units also use the above mentioned camouflage patterns, but additionally have some of their own. One is a variation of the British four-colour desert DPM camouflage pattern, and another is a copy of the American Universal Camouflage Pattern. The Radeef also have a pixelated camouflage design which incorporates black, ochre and green shapes on a khaki background. Equipment Firearms *'Submachine guns' **Star Model Z84 submachine gun (Spain) *'Assault rifles' **Type 56 assault rifle (China) Tanks Armoured vehicles Utility and transport vehicles Artillery Maritime vessels Battlefield missile systems Influence Political Economic activity Controversy Category:Muzaffaridistan Category:Military of Muzaffaridistan